


Maiko AUs

by Tui_and_La



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Airports, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Noir, Attempt at Humor, Brazilian Folklore, Drama & Romance, Dystopia, F/M, Mystery, Mysticism, Outlaws, Photography, Romantic Tension, from lovers to enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tui_and_La/pseuds/Tui_and_La
Summary: A series of alternate universe stories for Maiko AU Week 2020 and possibly other ideas I may have in the future.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to join another Maiko week! These are all super simple since AU is not my comfort zone, but I hope you enjoy. :D

Lights out. 

It followed the announcement of the performance every night and indicated their moment to enter the stage.

Female footsteps attempted to be as silent as they were swift. The girls moved as a unit until they were all in their assigned spot. The smell of alcohol already filled the crowded room, but it was its combination with cigars that left the woman nauseous. She also despised the smoke circling in the air that pricked her eyes when she walked by the tables. 

Lights on.

The red color invaded the small place making it feel even warmer, forcing her to take a deep breath inside the tight black dress. Time for the show. 

Mai couldn’t believe she was submitting herself to dance and show off to men. The proposal had baffled the woman, but Azula had been confident from the start that she would be able to pull off the role. Her friend and boss hadn’t asked anything about whether she wanted the role, though. She had simply ordered Mai and Ty Lee to try some moves and evaluated by herself their aptitude. 

Although Ty Lee, with her circus upbringing and voluptuous figure, was born for the role, Azula wanted both of them infiltrated and had assured Mai she would fit in perfectly; her sharp face and killer gaze would compensate for her skinny body. Conveniently, Azula wouldn’t dance with them. Mai had to admit that seeing all those dumb man mesmerized made her feel on top of the world. 

Nevertheless, as soon as the music stopped, she would be back to her mission and keep an eye on the other girls. She and Ty Lee had a strong suspicion about the informant, but no proof yet, and Azula would meet them later that night demanding a report. 

The place was crowded that night. She tried to avoid direct eye contact with her audience, so she constantly scanned the room while noticing clothes and mannerisms, like the man tapping his foot to the rhythm of the agitated saxophone or the man who kept his hat on indoors. 

Well, her mistake. One turn and she noticed he was leaving through the side door. It was still a funny way to wear a hat, bent and covering half of his face. She had only seen his back, yet his image was now printed in her mind and she continued the choreography, so charming, so familiar…

The dark haired girl nearly froze on stage, but she was certain her pale skin had turned whiter. It was him. Had he come for the info? 

A round of applause emerged stealing the woman from her thoughts. She hadn’t heard the moment when the music stopped but had instinctively concluded all the dancing steps. Lucky her, she was at the edge of their formation line and a single look to the side allowed her to observe all other girls. The one with brown, short hair acted exactly as she expected, turning a discreet glance to the side door. There was no time left, she had to go with it. Lucky her, Ty Lee was by her side. 

— Take down Suki, I know who she’s meeting — Mai whispered, pretending to focus on a table by the wall. 

— How…? — Ty Lee spoke in confusion, but they were already retreating to the backstage.

Mai knew Ty Lee would do her part just fine but feared Zuko had left after seeing both of them. Would he leave his informant behind knowing she could be in danger? She hoped not, and was counting on that as she removed her feathery ornament on her head and walked out towards her target with her coat in hands. Ignoring everyone wasn’t out of character for her who never tried to hide her bad mood anyway. 

He would never expect to find her in a cabaret. A cabaret! When had she learned to dance like that? Mai was beautiful like he had never seen, hard to recognize in a first glance behind the makeup the group used to wear. However, the red eyeshadow and red lipstick highlighted her most striking features. 

_No, Zuko, that’s not what you’re supposed to be thinking about._

If she was there, it could only mean they were closing in on them. On Suki, at the very least. His sister was, once again, one step ahead. He thought of leaving Suki a warning, but if Mai or Ty Lee had seen him, he couldn’t guarantee the message would get to Suki before they did, so his only hope was that his partner would cross that door instead of his ex-girlfriend. 

He kept motionless in the dark alley, fingers caressing the holster eagerly. The only light pole was on the sidewalk and it flickered in an almost periodic rhythm every once in a while. Not only it annoyed him, it also reminded the man of the passing of time. It was his only company along with the cold wind of near winter. 

The door opened while he pondered for the tenth time about his sister’s whereabouts. It was Mai. She sneaked out wearing an open coat and exposing her short dress. 

— Is this how you escape from boredom these days? — he asked, making her jump and defensively hurry her hand to her cleavage, from where she materialized a kunai. 

Zuko simply indicated with his head the gun he held close to his waist. 

— Is it jealousy in your voice? — she asked coldly, giving up on her attack. — I thought you had moved on with your life after betraying your family and betraying me.

— I never betrayed… 

— You left. To work for the police, no less.

— Mai…

— If you saw me in there, why aren’t you running for your life yet?

— If you and Ty Lee are here, so is she. Am I right?

— You don’t want to face her yet. You came for information, am I right? I bet it all on Suki. 

Zuko raised the gun, as much as it hurt. He couldn’t abandon his partner, even though he knew she was an amazing fighter and might have a chance against Ty Lee’s outstanding abilities. 

— No one is killing anyone here — she whispered confidently, stepping closer and closer to him. 

Zuko lost his temper and spoke in a raised voice:

— This isn’t a game, Mai! I know you don’t care about anyone but yourself, but I’m trying to avoid a war! 

The woman’s playful expression turned somber and her grip on the dagger weakened. She lowered her guard with a sad look, eyes bearing a pain he had never witnessed before. 

— I cared about you, you idiot. Idiot for leaving then, idiot for staying now. 

— I can’t leave Suki behind. 

— Ty Lee is with the girl, it’s over for her. — Mai said with a smirk, confirming his fear. — You could still save yourself and your damn mission if only you…

— I’ll face Azula if so needed. You haven’t killed me yet, so whose side are you on?

He knew that was as difficult for her as it was for him, but the woman was capable of keeping her emotions in check in ways he never would. He had already surrendered to the risk of testing her limits.

— What do you expect of me? — Her eyebrow raised in mockery. — To run with you? After you broke my heart? No.

A shadow appeared on the sidewalk. The pole flickered once more as if in a fitting response to the ghostly figure approaching. Despite the distortion caused by the light, the characteristic bangs hanging down her cheeks were an unmistakable sign of his sister’s silhouette. 

— She’ll kill you.

— If I lose, I’ll go down in my own terms. If I win, I’ll run away, in my _own_ terms. 

A fierce determination in her face called for blood. He wondered for a split second if she had been waiting for this moment when she could raise a dagger to his sister, but all the thoughts in his head could wait for another time. 

— We’ll meet again, then — he said, refusing to profess a farewell, although he knew only a miracle could save his lover now. 

Zuko turned around and ran to the corner, sensing Azula step into the alley. His attempt to keep Mai out of danger had been in vain, but the man couldn’t ignore that her family had been involved in the mafia for a long time. In this moment, he had to move on and honor her sacrifice, as well as Suki’s. It was his only chance to bring down his father’s net and stop a war. 

A gun was fired and the sound filled the dark space that blinded his cursoring steps. Zuko felt the coldness of the atmosphere invade his body and twist his guts. There was no turning back now.


	2. Cyberpunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, my cyberpunk references are, literally, the things I searched to write this. XD It was definitely great to write, though.

No one dared stay outside these days except the outlaws and the gangs.The streets were empty after midnight, but far from dark and lifeless. Neon lights colored their surroundings concealed the heavy atmosphere of what was, in reality, a battlefield. And competing with the extravaganza of all other buildings, the one where they hid had a broken sign in red neon indicating what was once a fast food restaurant, but had become another place destroyed by the cyborgs. 

No place was safe enough, but also in most places they would be fine as long as they didn’t start a fight, and they had no reason to do so. Mai finished her cigarette and put it out with her leather boot, then grabbed the bag of chips she would have for dinner. Zuko — the human name she had given to ZU0016ko-5e — couldn’t take his eyes off of the screen outside. The edges glowed in purple and green as it alternated news, one of them informing about where a missing cyborg had last been seen and the bounty to recover it. 

— That isn’t far from here. This our chance. Finally — Zuko said, determined. He caressed her hair, never tired of her beauty. The synthetic skin resembled human skin and he felt comfortable touching her knowing that it didn’t feel like cold metal on that chilling weather. — Everything will be easier once we get an ally. 

— Unless he’s not an ally. 

— I can’t give up, Mai.

— I hate it when you act like saving yourself isn’t enough. But I just can’t hate you like everyone else does — she added, in a softer voice. 

— It isn’t enough. Because I know there are others like me out there. At least one. You didn’t have to come, but you left a good life behind to follow me. You kiss me and treat me like a human. Is it because you love me? 

— I don’t really think about it — she shrugged off the question and ate a chip. 

— How I feel… is all I ever think about. And why. I wanna say “I love you”, Mai. But I don’t know if it’s real. They say it isn’t real. 

— You don’t have to say it, I don’t care about words. I’ll stay here with you, because I believe in what I see. _This_ — she placed her hands in his cheeks outlined by the joints of the pieces and leaned in for a kiss — is real. _This_ — she moved her hand to his chest — is a heartbeat. And _this_ — she laid her head on his shoulder and held her body close to his — is home. 

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He only smiled with Mai. That wasn’t so odd, however. Mai seemed to only smile with him as well. Between them, happiness also felt real, despite the constant running and everyone who tried to prove them wrong. 

He giggled. 

— What? — she asked. 

— You are the human being in the room, yet the worst at emotion. 

_ATTENTION!  
Humans approaching. _

A warning screen glowing in red appeared in his right eye and his sensor informed him that the heat was coming from the left. He threw himself on the ground holding Mai closer to him, and in the next second the wall exploded. 

Zuko rolled on the floor towards the window and managed to jump with the woman in his arms amidst a rain of bullets. An open area was a much better battlefield. Mai hid quickly behind a wall, ready to use her guns in long distance, only if needed. 

They were five agents, and even with their suits, not much of a match for Zuko. He moved faster and his arms could turn into sharp blades that easily pierced the junction of helmet and armour, something he had learned in the past, and he also had fire blasts that could explode a person. The sensor in his eye allowed him to see the bullets in detail, diminishing the amount of damage he would suffer, and their guns needed time to recharge, keeping them from attacking all at once. 

The cyborg fired against the first and second targets, blowing one and causing enough damage to the other’s suit. He counted on Mai’s incredible aim to finish the job. He dodged the second one and third one, trying to reach the agent that was recharging, and got hit on his left shoulder. That only gave him more motivation to hit the fifth agent’s neck. 

He heard Mai’s gunshots and saw her take down a man, revealing her location to the remaining two. The subsequent fight didn’t leave him time to think. An exchange of fire blasts and bullets kept them distracted from Mai and focused on keeping distance. One agent fired his explosive and Zuko saw the warm colors invade a night made of dark blue and neon lights. He fell on the ground from the impact, but quickly got himself back up again. He jumped straight to the man’s neck and took him down. At the sight of it, the last man threw his explosive and ran towards Mai. 

The cyborg rolled away from the blast and ran as fast as he could, seeing Mai dodge and hide from attacks. Those man were supposed to recover her alive, yet they didn’t seem to mind causing damage. The agent turn to shoot him, confident in the distance between them, and grabbed Mai with both hands. Zuko boosted his jump and ran on the wall landing with a kick on his enemy. The man took Mai down with him, but it was too late for him. 

The cyborg pinned the agent on the ground. He already knew how to remove the suit, and in a few seconds the steel pieces dismantled. The man tried to fight, but was grabbed by the neck while Zuko kicked the armour away from him. Then, he broke the devices he wore on both hands, used for both attack and protection against hard surfaces. Then, he started scanning for all weapons to destroy.

— Is he alone? — Mai asked, approaching them. 

Zuko’s right eye indicated a clean area, while his left one noticed her bruised leg. 

— Yes. You okay? 

She nodded in response. The cyborg’s attention returned to the man on the ground. 

— Look, this doesn’t have to end in death. I don’t want to kill you. 

— Why are you with this? — the man asked Mai instead. His voice was as scornful as his gaze. 

— This one isn’t like the others. Would you listen to us? Or do you want to continue to be a sacrificial piece in my father’s game? 

— Your father will never stop trying to bring you back home. He doesn’t know his daughter is crazy. You don’t understand that these things are a threat to society…

— Not this one. 

— … and because they don’t stop killing, we gotta eliminate every single one. Do you want proof? 

The man punched the cyborg with an unexpected strength, making Zuko’s body bend to the side. Next, the man kicked and punched for his freedom. What was that suicidal action supposed to provef? That he wouldn’t hesitate even against a powerless man? 

— Stop! You’re causing more damage to yourself — Zuko asked. — I already said I don’t want to…

He was interrupted by a dagger flying to the man’s head. His limp body collapsed on the ground, but not only the hands and elbows were bloody. Zuko froze in shock to see the red liquid flowing from above his ear. 

— Mai…

— That one didn’t wanna talk. Let’s go. We got a cyborg to find.


	3. Modern

It’s a terrible feeling to be suddenly taken out of your sleep. A nightmare, sleep paralysis or a loud noise are all reasons out of our reach that could disturb our moment of rest. Forgetting to set your alarm, however, is not one of them. Luckily, when there’s something important at stake, it’s like our brains know, somehow, to compensate for our incompetence. 

That’s how I woke up, on my own, ten minutes before my flight, on the corner of the gate while leaning on my handbag. Disoriented, I probably lost a full minute trying to remember who I was — Zuko, 18, Japanese — and where I was — on an airport to go back to Japan — then checking my phone for the time and sighing at my own stupidity. 

That’s when I looked around and couldn’t recognize any of those faces. After I gave it a second thought, I couldn’t remember anyone that had been in that place with me before I fell asleep, except one girl. It wasn’t her features I had noticed at first, but the way she dressed. She wore many layers that visibly didn’t match, besides the coat in her arm, and all the main items were black or purple-ish. Probably one of those people who defied the concept of excess baggage. 

That girl wasn’t there because the monitor indicated a change of gate. 

— The flight to Tokyo, please? 

— It’s on gate 17 now. Follow that way and turn left, then right — the assistent informed.

Far, very far. I ran as fast as I could, thinking about the precious seconds I would lose checking the numbers. However, once I turned right, I spotted her right away. The eccentric girl was at the end of a short queue several gates ahead and I could run a straight line towards her, my dark angel. If only I had called her that...

Breathless and relieved to arrive at my destiny, I let the following sentence slip out loud instead: 

— Thank God the purple girl! 

I felt my face heat up immediately and raised my head to realize that she was much closer than I thought, staring at me. She was Japanese and seemed to be my age. Her pale skin contrasted with her raven hair and clothes, and there I noticed how pretty she was. 

— It’s burgundy — she made a point of correcting me. — Kinda looks more like red than purple. 

— I’m sorry, I just… I’m so glad I didn’t miss the flight, but, please, I mean… Nice style. 

Nothing made sense in that sentence, I know. But on the bright side, I had just learned a new color name. And she had smiled. I still wanted a plane to land on me, though.

— Whatever. I know I look ridiculous. This isn’t how I dress. 

— Then whose clothes are those?

— Mine. But I had an unbelievable, last minute accident.

She was annoyed and her annoyance cut sharp through her slightly rough voice. It made me feel like she was projecting it all over the queue. Ironically, it also made me want to giggle, however, I overcame the impulse. 

— Try me. 

— I let my smaller suitcase slip all the way down the hotel front steps. Both wheels broke. Had to find a way.

She wasn’t a person of many words, but I could see she was in a bad mood. Part of me was glad that I had made her smile.

— Damn, that’s rough — I said, and our conversation was interrupted because it was our time to board. 

To my surprise, she sat right beside my assigned seat. 

— Really? No way! — I said, putting away my handbag, then sitting beside her. 

— Well, nothing against you, but after sleeping the whole afternoon, you’re not planning to talk the entire trip, are you? 

— No, I mean, I’m not really talkative. And I only slept two hours!

I frowned at her teasing, but she replied with a bland, expressionless “whatever”. She was focused on taking off layers of clothes before they demanded us to put on our seatbelts. I took that opportunity for a final — that wouldn’t be so final — attempt at interaction. 

— But just tell me your name. I’m Zuko. 

— Mai. Nice to meet you.


	4. Dystopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going for a little Hunger Games/Maiko crossover. This one is very simple, I don’t much about HG world outside of the movie, but I love the story.

Zuko should consider himself lucky, after all, they lived in District One. All their previous victories had only made them stronger, since they were smart enough to invest their prize in the right sectors. By helping the Capitol and thinking ahead, they guaranteed good education for their children. Children are the future, and in Panem, that meant they sacrificed their future for everyone else’s. Yet, in District One, the children were given a chance to fight from an early age, in order to surpass their adversaries.

Thus, Zuko should consider himself lucky to be walking to his last reaping ceremony. He wasn’t as focused as Mai, as swift as Ty Lee, nor as cunning and strong as Azula. If he were to be chosen alongside any of the three, they would be the ones to return home. However, he could at least put up a fight against the adversaries of other districts, and maybe, by some grace of destiny, be good enough to beat the adversary from his district. 

Or brave enough.

— Don’t make that face, Zuzu — his sister said. — You used to be excited for the ceremony when we were kids. 

He used to. Fighting was fun, and everything he learned brought him some happiness even though, at home, he was constantly scorned for not being at the same level as others and being way below his younger sister. But it was only on the second game, when he was thirteen, that he started to understand how things worked. That year, he watched a game where most tributes happened to be late teenagers, while District One sent out two twelve-year-old kids. They were completely devoted, unwilling to go down without a fight, and what a cruel fight it was, when their lives were taken. 

He dared to question it, because his father rejoiced on being their idol, the only person to ever win the Hunger Games at age twelve. That day, Zuko got a beating and a burn, a scar to remind him that his father would’ve ousted him from their home if he could. In the man’s words, “I wish I could send you to the games, but you’d be the first to drop dead and that would be a dishonor”. 

— Azula!! 

It was Ty Lee’s bubblegum voice. She and Mai were always perfect opposites, one in a pink dress and the other in black. Mai hid her discomfort under a mask of indifference, but Ty Lee masked her fear with brightness and positivity. Zuko and Azula, both wearing red, waved at them as they approached the siblings. 

— You girls are almost late — Azula informed. 

— Oh, no! Then I guess we only have time left for a hug! — Ty Lee replied grinning and immediately grabbed both siblings. — May the odds be always in our favor! 

The typical quote was a grim reminder of what awaited a tribute, but somehow hopeful wish professed every year by the event’s host. For their district, however, it seemed the sentence had acquired a reversed meaning, with some families genuinely hoping to be blessed with a tribute. 

— Yeah, yeah, odds in our favor, let’s go — his sister dismissed the sentimental moment. — They should be calling us to line up anytime now. 

— I hope so — Mai said, crossing an arm around Zuko’s neck. — Let’s just get over with it. I wanna know if there’s something interesting for me to do this year.

He kissed her deeply. Every second of his lips on hers could now be their last, and his girlfriend shared the sentiment. Mai’s grasp, her eagerness felt like she refused to let go. He, too, wanted to stay there forever, safe and sound.

— Come on, just go get a room after the ceremony — Azula interrupted. 

The District Main Plaza wasn’t the same wide square of sparse trees as usual. Several families filled the area and a stage was set up with a big screen.As usual, punctuality and organization were on point. The youngsters were already being assigned to their spots, and in a few minutes, it came their time to move to the last rows.

On the side assigned to males, Zuko couldn’t care less about the ceremony he had witnessed for the last seven years. Mai was a magnet to his eyes, even if all he could see was her back. He wished over and over in his head that his girlfriend and sister were spared another year. Everytime he looked at Azula during the presentation about Panem’s history, she was moving her lips in sync to the screen, but he knew she would be wearing an impatient expression of someone waiting for the best part to come. 

The lottery finally came, and Zuko was thankful he wouldn’t have to stay under the hot summer sun for much longer. That was the moment to hold his breath and feel the contagious tension spread in the air.

— The first tribute is… Azula Fina. 

_No._

A round of applause came as she reached the wooden stage and smiled to the people she was going to represent. Azula’s eyes searched actively for him and she gave him a victorious smirk. Zuko knew she was teasing, but he would take it as a sign that she would survive. All the girl’s need to prove herself and to carry on with the family’s reputation comforted him now, as he waited for the next name with a heavy weight in his heart. 

— Now to the second tribute. His name is… Kei Lo. 

A part of Zuko was relieved he wouldn’t participate in the same edition as his sister, but it was a small part. By the end of that Hunger Game, Azula would be a murderer, and praised for it. He hated it. 

He would have a moment to see his sister later on, but as the ceremony ended, he just wanted to be in a quiet place with Mai for a few minutes, away from his family’s cheerfulness. The girl looked at him and he followed her as she separated herself from the crowd. 

— Azula was thrilled — she mentioned, as if accessing his mood. 

— Yeah — it was all he could reply. 

— You don’t have to worry about her. She sees it as a dream come true. 

— And don’t you find that scary? — he whispered, leaning closer to her. 

She embraced Zuko in a tender hug and talked in his ear. 

— Don’t let anyone hear you talking like that. Besides, she’ll win. I have no doubt about it. It’ll be an honor for your family. 

— I know how brilliant she is. But won’t you be worried when it comes the time for Tom-Tom? 

— I will, I just don’t wanna think about what I can’t avoid now. Zuko, you are free — Mai smiled. — At least that much we can celebrate. You’re 18, no more reaping for you. Maybe next year I’ll be free as well. Then we will live our lives together, forever. 

She caressed his hair. Mai was better at physical affection than words, but all that mattered is that he knew she was trying. And she respected him enough to wait for his move. 

— You’re right — he kissed her, this time a less intense, but softer, liberating kiss. 

— It’ll be so much easier to pretend that we care. About the district, or the game, or honor, you know? 

He nodded. Maybe that would come more naturally, indeed. Cheering for the winners, over a pile of corpses, celebrating the children who had their lives stolen, looking into his sister’s eye and seeing all her innocence gone. Would they look the same as his father’s? 

Did he even have the right to live in peace in the merciless world they were part of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Azula Fina", fire nation, got it? Terrible, I know XD.


	5. Behind the scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went for photography instead, so more like a “behind the camera”. This one is super simple.

Ty Lee had convinced Mai to invite Zuko to her project. According to the girl, their childhood friend had changed considerably from the times when they went to school together. Recently, Ty Lee had met Azula at the mall, and Zuko’s sister had invited her to have some tea at home. According to Ty Lee, Zuko had changed. He had a burning scar on his face now. 

Night had fallen and Mai saw a car stop in front of her house. A stupid childish feeling made her feel suddenly nervous. She hadn’t seen Zuko in since they were both thirteen and the last thing she remembered about him was how her heartbeat jumped and her face turned red whenever he addressed her. In those years, he had been the most handsome boy she had ever seen, and although nothing in particular stood out about his features, his golden eyes contrasted perfectly with his dark brown hair. He was also hot headed, but a gentle soul like his sister never bothered to be. Despite being daring and loud, Zuko was nearly as shy as Mai, and Ty Lee said it took her a lifetime to convince him to participate, appealing to the importance of that photoshoot for Mai’s career. 

From the backyard, she waved and shouted for him to come in. 

— It’s open! 

Mai could see it. Ty Lee never bothered to go in detail, but mentioned that it had happened around the same time he had moved from their school. He was barely a teenager. Mai didn’t feel sorry for him, though. Zuko had always been a fighter, surviving his abusive father on a daily basis, and now that he joined them in the garden, she could see he remained as gorgeous as she remembered. 

— Good evening — she greeted. 

— Mai… — he replied distracted by her, it seems, but she preferred to refrain herself from assumptions of what she was seeing. — Good evening. How long has it been? 

— I know — she replied, reminiscing the only time he had come to her house with Azula. 

— Hi, Ty Lee!

— Right on time!

— Ty Lee — Mai pointed at the girl who was organizing her material — was kind enough to lend me a hand throughout the project, but today she’ll be essential. 

— Look, I told her I was coming because she insisted you needed me, but I don’t think I’m good for this. You know, picture, being a model...

— How so, you’re so fit! Look at your body! — the girl mentioned from afar. 

— My body? — Zuko’s eyes widened shyly and his hand scratched his head nervously — I thought this was about my scar…

— And it is — Mai confirmed to calm him down and shot Ty Lee a reproachful glare. — Don’t worry, this is simpler than you think. Let me fill you in on the details. 

He nodded, looking a little more confident. 

— Okay. 

— I signed up for a photoshoot competition. What I wanna do is to photograph scars in light of self acceptance and overcoming trauma. For each person, the photo will reference the situation in which they acquired the scar, except that now they will be powerful and domineering in that scenario, get it? 

Mai searched the latest photographs on her camera and walked to Zuko’s side. 

— Here’s an example. 

The woman in the picture looked like she was stopping a moving car with both her hands. On her forearm, there was a long scar from a cut. 

— So, a car accident? — he inferred, looking at her.

— Exactly — she nodded in response. 

— That’s amazing, actually. I never thought you would end up pursuing art. 

He smiled at her. 

— In your case, you have a burning scar, so my first thought was fire. In the picture, it will be like you’re the owner of fire, you know? You have overcome it and now you can bend it at your own will, materialize it in your hands. As for the fire, since I’m not allowed photo manipulation, Ty Lee’s gonna help us with that. 

— Ty Lee…?

— Remember my circus upbringing! — Ty Lee said and waved with a grin. 

He shot her an unbelieving but amused look and pointed out:

— Yes, as a contortionist. 

— I know fire breathing too, and a bit of juggling. 

— It’s all safe, she’s good, actually. But back to the idea, I also remembered you and Azula practiced kung fu when you were kids — Mai continued. 

— I still practice, yeah, we never stopped. 

— I thought you could help me out with a move that would look like you’re shooting fire. What do you say? 

— Sounds perfect. Shall we begin? 

— Sure, then I’ll need you to be only in your pants, if you don’t mind. The Zuko here isn’t afraid to surrender himself to fire and expose his skin, understand?

— Yes, no problem at all.

He didn’t wait for any command before he started to take off his clothes. If she initially thought he would be timid, Mai realized now she was the one who wasn’t ready. As soon as his shirt crossed his head, the woman 

He kicked off his shoes and she… She had to speak, apparently. 

— Did you think of any move? 

— Oh, yes, how about…

He supported himself on his right leg and stretched the left one. The right arm was curved above the head with the palm facing up, while the left arm was also stretched out with the palm facing out. 

— Excellent. 

— Since I’m shooting fire, maybe I should fist my hand? 

— Yes, definitely — she approved, excited about their synchrony. Zuko had captured the idea on the spot and he seemed eager to help. — Now put on your intimidating, determined face. 

He did as he said. 

It took them a while to figure out the perfect angle and positions, but after some attempts, Mai got exactly what she had envisioned 

— Ok, guys, this is it. Come see it!

She was proud of her work, but not as much as at the moment Zuko saw the result. 

— Mai, this is fantastic! It’s better than I had pictured it in my head. 

— You did it, Mai! — Ty Lee hugged her from behind.

— Thanks to you — she told her friend. — And to you, Zuko. I couldn’t have thought of a better pose. 

— I did the very minimal. Look at this! You’re really talented and I hope you win. 

— Right? — Ty Lee said. — It’s been a pleasure to help out and see all the pictures come to life! You should come for tomorrow’s photoshoot, right, Mai? 

— Ah, I’d love to! — he said, but hurried to add: — I mean, I don’t want to hinder your work, though. 

— No, you won’t, don’t worry about that. It’ll be tomorrow morning, at 10 pm. Feel free to come — Mai invited him with a smile.


	6. Folklore - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I’m mixing Zuko’s storyline, which we all know, with the Brazilian lore of the pink river dolphin. As the lore goes, the dolphin turns into a man during a period of festivities, then goes to the party wearing all white and a hat to hide his big nose. Every time he goes, he seduces a woman to dance and spend the night with him on the river, then leaves her behind, pregnant, once he transforms again. It’s a legend that was used to justify a child out of marriage, but I’m changing parts of it.

Zuko woke up from another long dream. He blinked a few times, then looked up to the night sky. It was clearer than the last time, its royal blue contrasting with the floating satellite and stars. The full moon glowed as white as his attire, maybe he could have a better view of himself. His eyes turned down, observing his reflection in the river. Stuck in that endless cycle, he felt his remaining teenage years slip from his fingers and taken by the water. He did seem older than the memories of his sixteenth year, yet, he wasn’t _living_. 

He removed the hat to better see himself. Zuko wasn’t completely human and he wouldn’t be until his mission was complete. His left eye was deformed and the skin surrounding it was hardened like dolphin skin. Once he put on the hat falling to the side, it wouldn’t be noticeable, and all the women would see would be a handsome and elegant young man.

He walked out of the river, perfectly dry and ready to party. The festivities took place less than a mile away. It was his third year trying but, apart from the dreams, it all felt like less than two weeks ago. Zuko wanted his life back, at any cost, but the final saying wasn’t his. In his past two attempts, he had relied on his charm, sponteinety and flirting to conquer the girls. None of that was him, though, because a part of him no longer was at his reach to control, working entirely towards his goal. 

The forest was completely dark for some minutes. Dense trees intertwined blocking his view from the sky above. An intense petrichor scent filled his nose, but as usual, a rainy day didn’t imply a cool night. The present heat didn’t stop Zuko from missing the sun, though. He wanted to taste the sun rays touching his skin once again, but for now he would have to do with the party lights emanating from oil lamps. 

He spotted those lights and followed the earthy road ahead; it took him to a colorful square filled with music and food stands. People were abundant and entertained themselves through dancing, drinking or chatting. Zuko had never been to this place before, not that it surprised him. That’s how it was always like. 

His belly asked for food and the young man walked to the nearest stand where a girl served food. 

— Good evening. I would like a piece of corn cake, please — he asked with a disarming smile. 

— On the way, my friend — the girl replied, grabbing his request. Her dark eyes pinned him suspiciously and she added: — And how do you plan to pay for it?  
— It’s right here.

He got his cake with one hand and caught her empty hand with the other, looking deep into her eyes.

— There. It’s a pleasure to receive this gift from such a beautiful hand — he placed a kiss on top of it — of such a lovely lady. Thank you.

— Thanks — she blushed, and he knew his spell was working. 

— I hope to see you around until the end of the night?

Her expression turned sad.

— Unfortunately, I’m quite busy. Maybe some other time? 

— Maybe. 

He left. Zuko didn’t expect it to work with her, he was simply eager to start his hunt, determined like never before to put an end to this. For most of the night, he walked around targeting other young women and calling them do dance. He took breaks to drink now that he was of age. It tasted terrible, but it gave him the guts to continue his search. He hated what he had become. Zuko could barely remember all the faces he had come across in those years, the ones he had lured for food and drinks or the ones he had lured to the river were all objects of his pursuit for freedom. The one thing he always remembered was the universal scared look in their faces when they saw his face, right before they ran away. They wouldn’t have a clear memory of him the next day, and Zuko found solace in that.

He passed by the fountain for what could be the third time that night and noticed a constant. There was a girl with raven hair who was wearing a dark brown dress and hadn’t left the bench in front of the church. She held her sharp chin high and looked around with a bored expression. He started to take walks while observing her and her friend. 

The girl’s friend seemed outgoing and flirty until a group of boys started to dispute her attention. She twisted her braid shyly and dismissed all of them. Zuko took it as a sign that she wasn’t up for love, however, his interest was entirely on the other one. It had been her beauty as well as her attitude that caught his attention. He might’ve been gazing at them in distraction, because the braided girl took notice and whispered in her friend’s ear, leaving right away. 

Zuko wouldn’t waste the opportunity, thus, he rushed to approach her. 

— Sorry that I was looking at the two of you. 

— Whatever — she replied as if the word would make him vanish. 

He joined her game. 

— I’m also sorry to inform you that you don’t seem as transparent as you think sitting here alone. 

— Is it? — she said, again uninterested. 

— You’re clearly a fish out of water in this place — he smiled in response. — It sucks, doesn’t it? 

She raised him an eyebrow. 

— Don’t act like I didn’t see you enjoying yourself out there. 

— Glad to have been noticed. But just because we’re trying, it doesn’t mean we’re truly in the mood, does it? 

— Then why bother trying? 

— Because I refuse to give up without a fight. — He heard his voice become somber. Suddenly, it was comfortable to open up to a stranger. — This party is all I have now. It’s my chance to enjoy life. 

She crossed her arms and gave him a surprising come back. 

— You suck at flirting. 

He giggled. That’s right, he should be flirting, in fact, he was supposed to. 

— I’m not. Look me in the eye. Please, — he pleaded, moving slightly closer to her. — tell me what you see? 

She turned her attention to him, seeming nearly annoyed, however, her eyes softened in the following second. 

— You’re tired. 

— Until the end of the night, I’ll dance with someone else. But for now, do you mind if I just stay here a bit, until your friend returns?

— I don’t. This way other boys will think I’m taken — she smirked. 

— Why don’t you just go home if you hate it here? 

— My mom asked me to come. We just came to pay a visit to my aunt over the weekend, but she needed a last minute help and now my mother is working with her in one of those stands. My home is in another village. 

A part of Zuko was already hoping to see her again. He’d found her sharpness endearing but it wasn’t worth the effort. A smart and independent girl like her wouldn’t fall for him so easily. 

— Well, your torment is nearly over. I should go for my last dance. It was nice meeting you…

— Mai.

— Zuko. 

He bent his head and touched the flap of his hat courteously, then moved on. 

— Wait — she followed him —, I think I’m up for one dance. 

He wrapped a hand around her waist and pushed her body gently close to his. They followed the agitated rhythm of the accordion. Whenever their eyes locked, he saw on Mai the same look he saw in any other girl and wondered if she felt the same way he did. Could that feeling be genuine, free from the spell he had refused to cast, yet real? 

At every step they took, Zuko wished they would never break apart. It was clear to him now, that whatever was happening there was different from any other previous attempt. He had been wandering adrift all this time, waiting for someone to conquer his heart the same way as he would conquer hers. 

The music ended. Zuko freed Mai’s left hand and loosened the grip on her back. Unexpectedly, she put her hands around his neck. She smiled and her honey eyes were shining in invitation. He leaned in for a kiss but she was already making her move. It was short but deep, honest in its tenderness. Her lips told him Mai was thankful and happy for sharing that moment with him. 

— Will I see you tomorrow?

— No. But I don’t live far from here. It’s half a day down the main road, if you go by horse or wagon. 

Half a day. That wouldn’t work. 

— I would like to take you somewhere. It’ll be quick. 

— What is it? — she asked excitedly. 

— Come on. 

He held her by the hand and they walked towards the forest. 

— Wait, no. I’m not going there — she said. In hesitation, Mai untangled her hand from his. 

— I thought you liked me — he asked, trying not to panic. — You kissed me!

— I’m not going there. 

She was scared, of course she was. A man asking her to follow him through a dark forest. That only worked when he enchanted girls and it was always the same, they always gave up once they reached the river. Zuko couldn’t use his spell on her, he refused to, because he had never felt so… loved before. 

— You’ll never see me again — he told her in a broken voice. 

— I come here quite often. Next time, we plan something... 

— I’m also gonna be gone. Goodbye, Mai.

Zuko’s chest ached so deeply he couldn’t stand another second in her presence. He had fallen in love, he finally understood what it meant, what it felt like. He ran in the woods until his lungs remembered how to catch a breath, all the way, until his legs begged him to stop, but only when he reached the riverside he fell on his knees and screamed to the night. Another year of doom was ahead of him. He would try, he had to, but she was the one and nothing could come close to what he felt for her. 

In the next two days, nothing came. 

(to be continued...)


	7. Folklore - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of AU week. I'll mark the fanfic as complete for now. If you read so far, I hope you enjoyed and I'd be happy to hear from you. :D

PART 2  
Zuko woke up from another long dream. He could hardly classify them as dreams or nightmares when, in fact, they were better defined as a limbo. In that state of confusion, he was half-awake and half-asleep, his mind submerged in water, blurred, senseless, light and dark, trapped. It didn’t feel like anything once he would wake up. Nevertheless, this year gained shape. The first memories that came to his mind weren’t from his previous party or his banishment from home — they were from a dream. There was gold, like in her eyes, there was movement, like her dancing dress, there was her, sometimes, watercolored in his mind. 

Was it? He couldn’t tell for sure, but she had been the first thing to come to his mind this time. The memories of what they had lived, such a tiny moment, flooded his mind before he even looked at this sky and her image became so vivid that she almost materialized in front of him. This sky was cloudy but the moon and a few stars were visible. It didn’t matter, he didn’t bother to look at his nineteen-year-old face, either. He just needed strength to fight another battle and restart his search. 

The festivities this time were occurring fairly close to the river. He soon found the lights and realized it was a different place all over again. Zuko followed his ritual hopelessly, allowing his charm to overflow but unable to open space in his heart for any other girl. Instead of taking any woman to the river, he tried something else. The same he had tried with Mai, but he would make it right this time. 

Iara was the prettiest woman in that place, with her dark skin and voluminous hair. She was a couple years older than Zuko and a radiant figure who flourished in that environment. They talked and danced for the rest of the party. Although he had used his spell on her, he didn’t take her to the river, asking her to go out on a date the next night. 

Patiently, he waited, this time determined not to manipulate the girl. She came to him in a flowery dress that night, and he convinced himself that they would be happy. So desperately he wanted to believe so, that it had to come true. 

He placed a kiss on her hand.

— You look even more perfect than yesterday. Come with me. 

— Where? — she asked with a bright smile. 

— Let’s watch the moon by the river. 

He took her to the only home he had. Zuko’s childhood memories of the river were fond. It was the place where he could take refuge, jumping on his boat to escape from his father whenever the man was in a bad mood. That day, however, he didn’t manage to escape. The man promised his young sister to marry a rich landowner, an old man that would fortify their family’s status and power. Zuko dared to defend Azula’s right to love and choose the person she wanted to marry. In a last attempt, Zuko had tried to run away with his sister, but her loyalty to their father was stronger. 

His father, then, called upon the gods to teach him a lesson. If true love is what he wanted, the river would be his guide. Every year he would have three chances at love, and lovable he would be until his face was revealed. Then, he would be despised, until he found the right woman who would be willing to consummate their love in the waters he would now call home.

Those were the last words Zuko heard before he turned into a dolphin for the first time. 

— You know… — he told the woman by his side — I’ve been dying to kiss you from the moment I saw you. 

— Personally, I don’t know how I waited this long — she giggled and locked her lips on his. — Well, let’s take this hat, it doesn’t help us at all, right? — she added playfully, raising a malicious eyebrow to him. 

— You may not like what you’ll find there — he informed her.

Their faces were too close and that might not have helped. Her reaction was immediate. 

— What _are_ you? 

The woman’s body language changed to distress. Iara broke apart from him abruptly while he spoke.

— I’m…

— Get away from me, you _disgusting_ thing!

— It’s okay, I don’t want to… 

— Leave me alone!

She ran away as fast as she could, risking to fall on the ground in the dark, but he knew it was best not to follow them. That would only scare them more. 

Unwilling to think about another failled day, Zuko returned to the river and allowed the waters to put him to sleep. 

*

He arrived at the party wondering if true love happened more than once in a lifetime. What happened when you couldn’t be with the person you loved? How long until you found another one, someone capable of waking up similarly powerful feelings? What if it never happened to him again? 

He walked aimlessly by the streets, trying to keep Mai out of his mind, observing every single face, gestures, attires. Sitting on a bench on the sidewalk, he spotted a dark haired girl. A portion of her hair fell down her shoulder and another was wrapped in two buns. Her dress was a simple dark blue, contrasting with everyone else’s colorful clothes. She looked in the other direction, but he would never not recognize that pointy nose and sharp chin. 

Mai lived there. His heart was jumping out of the ribcage as Zuko hurried his steps and dared to surprise the woman. Had the waters guided him all the way to his lover in the end? 

— If you would like to escape from here, the river is nearby. 

— It’s you. — Mai’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. However, that expression quickly turned into such a pleased look he could only conclude she was, in fact, glad to see him again. — Zuko.

She remembered. The young man’s hope was restored in that exact moment. The flame burning inside of him was certain that his turning point had come, and all those years searching would finally come to an end. 

— I missed you. We could talk privately if you’re not busy. 

— I’m not. 

— Do you trust me this time? 

— I do — the smirk in her lips told him she was up for trouble. 

They walked hand in hand all the way, with Mai following silently but confident in her steps. The heat was comfortable in the open area where the breeze ran freely and played with the tree branches. 

The clouds were going away, but the moon couldn’t compete with her beauty, only highlight it. 

— I guess it won’t rain for now… — he started, but she wasn’t up for wasting time. 

— Zuko, I’ve waited for you — she spoke up and resentment emanated from her voice. — For the past year I waited until I lost hope. I almost forgot everything about you, sometimes it felt like a dream, but everything returned as soon as I saw you. Where have you been, why only now? 

— It’s complicated. But I’ve been waiting for you too. To talk to you again and feel your lips on mine. Mai — He cradled her cheeks softly, — if you decide now that you want to be with me, I will never leave you again. 

He gave her a questioning kiss.

— I do — she whispered, her body language asking for a second one. 

However, he interrupted her in order to remove his hat. 

— Are you sure?

Taken aback, her golden eyes studied his face for what felt like an endless second. 

— What is this? 

— Doesn’t it scare you? 

— No… Is it a disease? Some kind of birthmark? 

— You’re _curious_?

— It’s just… That it doesn’t look _human_ , that’s all. 

Zuko wasn’t sure if he even understood her reaction. Mai’s hands were still holding onto his arms as she tried to decipher him. 

— Don’t you hate what you see? — he searched for the expected reaction, the only one he had ever received and needed to pull out of her mouth.

— I don’t hate you. I could never. I won’t let go of you again. 

She didn’t give him any more time to process her words, instead proved them with her subsequent actions. Mai gave him another passionate kiss, her eager hands removing his suit and unbuttoning his shirt. He mirrored her attitude and explored her back, undoing the loop of his lover’s dress while his lips cascaded down her neck. The man placed a soft bite on her clavicle before removing her shoulder strap and felt her fingers entangle his hair excitedly. Once their clothes were off, Zuko held Mai in his arms and took her to the river. 

The moon was out and bright celebrating their love and breeze cooled off as the night advanced. When both of them decided to come out of the water, she walked to the riverbend but the man was pulled back for one last dive. He felt the stream surround him for a few seconds before he could return to the surface. Gasping for air, he grounded both feet on the bottom and saw his lover, still naked, staring in confusion. 

Zuko’s hand trembled when it met his left eye and felt his own human skin. 

— Are you okay? — Mai shouted. — Your eye, you… What happened? 

He smiled. Then, he laughed. She was curious, indeed. The young man’s hearty laughter filled the air, louder, daring happiness to pay a visit after so many years. 

— Yes, I am. I’m free. 

He had some explaining ahead of him.


End file.
